Alone Time
by tell me what you want to hear
Summary: What do you do when your parents are out of town? Invite Eli over of course.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own degrassi.

It was Friday night and I was just about to start my homework when I heard my mother calling me from downstairs.

I ran down stairs and saw her in the kitchen, I walked over to her.

"Yeah mom?"

"I was wondering if you could stay at a friends until Sunday night?"

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Your father and I are leaving for a troubled marriage seminar tomorrow morning and its an overnight thing and we wont be back until Sunday night."

"Oh, well cant I just stay home? I'm well over the age."

"I know, but that's a long time to be by yourself."

I groaned. "Mom, today is Friday, I will be alone for less than forty-eight hours."

"Well, I guess. As long as you don't let anyone in the house."

"Of course I wont."

She still had the look of indecision on her face so I decided I needed to give her a good reason to let me stay home. "Mom, I have a huge English project due Monday, and staying home alone would give me time to work on it." I only lied a little, I did have an English project due Monday but I already finished it.

"Oh,okay. Well maybe staying home is a good idea."

I smiled. All I had to do was mention school and she would go for it. "Thanks mom, I'm going to go work on homework and then go to bed."

She walked over and gave me a hug." Goodnight sweetie, I will wake you up in the morning before we leave."

"Okay, goodnight." I said returning her embrace.

I walked up the stairs slowly as an idea formed in my head. My parents being gone for almost two days and me being at home alone was awesome, but the greatest thing of all was that I could invite Eli-my boyfriend of six months-to stay the night, my parents would never let it happen if they were here, which I really didn't get because I already pledged to stay pure until marriage and I wasn't going to change that. Honestly, what is the worst that could happen?

Once I got in my room I grabbed my laptop off my desk and sat on my bed and put my laptop on my lap, I signed on to face range and checked, Eli was online, perfect.

I was about to send him an IM but he beat me to it.

_Eli-gold49: your awake past 9:30? I'm shocked, that could be a sin._

I could just picture his perfect lopsided smirk as he typed that.

_Clare-e23: if you think me staying awake past 9:30 is a sin, wait till I tell you what your doing tomorrow._

_Eli-gold49: what am I doing tomorrow?_

_Clare-e23: your going to tell you parents your going to a friends until Sunday, but your actually going to stay at my house,with . My parents are going to a troubled marriage seminar and wont be back until late Sunday night._

_Eli-gold49: I'm shocked, how did your pure mind come up with such a plan? I like it._

_Clare-e23: maybe your rubbing off on me?_

_Eli-gold49: ouch, clare. That hurts. I don't think I will be able to forgive you._

I rolled my eyes.

_Clare-e23:Well, I know a way to make your forgive me._

_Eli-gold49: How?_

_Clare-e23: when you come over we'll watch a scary movie, bring your favorite one._

_Eli-gold49: Okay, I forgive you. What time would you like me to come over tomorrow for our little slumber party?_

_Clare-e23: I don't know somewhere around noon?_

_Eli-gold49: Okay, see you then. I love you._

_Clare-e23: I love you too. don't forget the movie. And your PJ's._

I logged off and laughed to myself, I could only imagine what Eli's pajamas would look like. I put my laptop on my night stand and decided to just go to sleep I could always work on homework Sunday.

I woke up to my mom saying my name and shaking my shoulder.

"Clare!"

I rolled over to look at her and wiped the sleep out of my eyes.

"Its only six but were leaving early so we can go out to breakfast."

"Alright mom, see you Sunday."

"Okay" She said kissing my head. "Go back to sleep, I'll call you later on in the day."

I sat up for a moment and set my alarm for ten thirty fell asleep within minutes.

This time I was awoken by the annoying beeping sound that my alarm was making alerting me that it was time to get up.

I went downstairs and had a couple of pop tarts by the time I was done eating it was almost eleven. I went up stairs and took a shower, got dressed, brushed my teeth and hair. By this time it was almost noon. I went downstairs to wait for Eli. My heart was thudding in my chest, and I was kind of nervous, it wasn't because I was planning to do something I shouldn't, it was because it just now occurred to me that I was going to over when my parents weren't home, not only that but I was going to have him stay the night too. The dinging sound of my doorbell caused my thoughts to come to a halt.

I got up slowly and walked to the door. When I opened it Eli was standing there with a duffle bag, that was black of course, and a movie in his hand. From the looks of the cover it was going to be extremely gory. Great, I was going to be spending half of our time together with my hands over my eyes hiding my face from the screen or screaming.

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own degrassi.

"Hey" He said brushing my cheek with the back of his right hand.

I smiled and let him through the threshold. "Are you excited for our slumber party?"

"Of _course_" He said as he put his stuff down and made his way to the couch "we can stay up all night, paint each others nails and talk about the cutest boys at school." he said with heavy sarcasm.

"My English partners really cute. Maybe you know him?"

"Hmm, I do believe I've heard about him in the hall ways, I've also heard about this girl with pretty blue eyes, She's smart too, Maybe you know her?" He said patting the spot next to him.

"She sounds familiar." I smiled at him as I walked over and sat next to him, he put his arms around me and pulled me closer, I laid my head on his chest.

"I have an idea." I said after a moment of silence.

"What's that?"

"After we watch your movie we should watch my favorite movie."

"What _is_ your favorite movie?"

"You'll just have to wait and see."

"Great, its probably going to be some sappy love story."

I smiled. "Your right, and your going to have to watch the whole thing with me."

"please tell me its not the notebook."

"Don't worry, its not the notebook, but after you see what movie it is your going to wish it was."

His brow furrowed in confusion.

I ignored it. "Lets watch your movie so I can get the screaming and peeking through my fingers over with."

He got up and put the DVD in the DVD player and sat down by me again

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." He said as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest.

I laughed. "What movie are we watching anyways?"

He laughed "Saw."

My eyes widened in horror there was no way I was going to watch saw, Even if I closed my eyes, the sound was worse than the visual. "Eli, I am not going to watch saw!"

"You told me to bring my favorite movie."

"I know, but I didn't think you would bring saw!"

"What _did _you think I would bring?"

"I don't know, but I cant watch it."

"How about this, I will tell you before a scary part comes on and you can close your eyes and cover you ears."

I thought about it for a moment. It was probably the best offer I was going to get. "Fine, but I'm going to get revenge on you somehow."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure, I will think about it while I watch people get their guts cut out of them." I said before the movie started.

He laughed, the next forty five minutes were filled with me jumping and screaming every time someone got killed and Eli would hold me tighter, and when there was going to be a gross part he would cover my ears before it happened. About halfway through the movie Eli shifted me off his chest.

"I have to go to the bathroom, would you like me to pause the movie so you don't get scared while I'm gone. Uh, where is the bathroom?"

I smiled "YES. I don't think I can handle anymore of this movie. Just go up stairs and walk down the hall a little bit and it's the second door to your left."

"Thanks" He said before he kissed my forehead and got up, when he got up a small notebook fell out of his back pocket, I was going to tell him he dropped it but I was extremely curious to know what was in it, and I was glad when he didn't notice. I know that isn't necessarily the right thing, but I couldn't help myself.

After I saw him walking up the stairs I grabbed the notebook, I flipped it to the first page and it said _dear Julia._ I flipped through the notebook and realized that all of the pages had_dear Julia _at the top. I flipped to the latest entry that was dated yesterdays date and started reading.

_Dear Julia,_

_I'm going to stay the night at Clare's tomorrow, don't worry I'm not going to try anything on her, she has a purity ring and I have no plans on changing that. I wish you could see her, she's beautiful, stubborn, and smart. You would have been friends with her. I told her I loved her last week, but to be honest I loved her the second I saw her, there's something about her, I don't think I will ever get tired of telling her that I love her. I still love you too Julia, I always will. But I made room in my heart for Clare because I realized that if you saw how miserable I was without you and how I tried to distance myself from Clare when I first realized I liked her you would have said something like "Jesus Eli, Stop moping and go tell Clare how you really feel." I know you would want me to be happy and I am, I don't think I've ever been this happy in my whole life. I still miss you Julia, but everyday I fall more in love with her, and I'm starting to realize that the spot in my heart for her is beginning to expand._

_-Eli_

I stared at the page and tears silently ran down my cheeks, I wasn't sad that he still loved Julia or that he still missed her, I was sad because he had to go through something like this, because I know that she was the first person he ever loved and he was never going to fully get over her. And I know Eli isn't the most affectionate person and doesn't show his feelings very much but I never knew just how much he loved me, I sat the little notebook down on the couch and slightly turned it so it looked like I hadn't touched it. I wasn't sure what Eli's reaction would be if he knew I read it but I was hoping that he would never find out. I heard Eli starting to come down the stairs so I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes and prayed that I didn't look like I had been crying.

Eli walked over to the couch and was about to sit down when he saw the notebook he grabbed it and put it back in his pocket with an extremely awkward expression on his face. I was going to try and convince him I hadn't read it so he wouldn't feel uncomfortable.

"It dropped out of your pocket or something, I just noticed it a couple seconds ago."

"Oh, uhm, its for school." he said nervously.

"Oh" I said trying to sound casual but my voice cracked, dammit.

He turned to me, confused and his eyes widened, I must have looked like I was crying. "Clare! What's wrong? What happened?" he asked pulling me close to him. "If the movie scares you that much we don't have to watch it, its fine."

I laughed "You think I'm that scared? And I'm not crying I just have allergies."

He lifted me off of him a little and looked me straight in the eyes, I could tell that he knew something was wrong but he wasn't going to make me tell him, if I wanted to tell him I would. "Okay, but if something's wrong you know you can tell me right?"

"I know, and nothings wrong so don't be worried, okay?" I said cuddling into his chest.

"Okay" He said wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me even closer.

He started the movie again, and I could see out of the corner of my eye ever so often he would glance at me to make sure I was okay. I was staring at the screen but I didn't see anything, I was zoning out thinking about what I read in Eli's notebook, I was wondering what Julia looked like and what she was like, and I was thinking about how hard things must have been for Eli. And most importantly how much I loved him. I hadn't screamed or covered my eyes and Eli obviously thought it was weird because after about twenty minutes of watching the move he paused it and turned me slightly so he could look at me.

"Clare" He said quietly causing my rushing thoughts to stop.

"Hmm?" I said looking up at him wondering why he paused the movie.

"You read it didn't you?" He said softly, I immediately shifted my eyes to a random spot in the room, in an attempt to avoid eye contact. He put his fingertips underneath my chin and tilted my head up so I had to look at him. He sighed "I wont be mad, I promise. Just tell me the truth."

I took a deep breath and risked a look at his face, he looked calm and his eyes were still gentle. So I told the truth. "Yes, I read it."

He exhaled. "Are you sad?"

"A little."

"I don't want you to be sad, I cant help it and I'm sorry. A part of me is always going to miss her and I will always love her, but its not the same as how I feel for you."

I stared at him for a moment, I was beyond confused. I already knew he was going to love her and miss her and I accepted it, but why was he saying sorry? As soon as the question crossed my mind realization set in.

"Eli" I said shaking my head "You think I'm sad because you miss her or because you love her?"

One of his eye brows quirked up in confusion. "Aren't you?"

I sat up straight and turned to him. "No, it doesn't bother me that you love her and miss her, how could you not? You lost someone you cared about."

He shook his head for a moment in confusion. "I don't understand, then why are you sad?"

I took another deep breath and locked my arms around his neck, I felt his arms wind around my waist as I started to talk "I just feel bad, I feel bad that you had to go through something like this, and I'm sorry that you cant be with her."

"Clare" He sighed pulling me closer, so close that I could feel his breath on my face. "I don't want you to feel sad, because I'm not. And I don't want you to be sorry that I'm not with her, I have _you_, and I _want_ you_._"

I smiled and he did his usual smirk, he kissed me softly, so feather light that I barely felt it. "Better?" He asked.

"Almost." I said before kissing him again.

I loosened my arms a little bit from his neck and he moved me lightly so I was laying on the couch, he continued kissing me for a few minutes and eventually his lips moved to my neck I sighed in contentment and an idea popped into my head. I told Eli earlier that I was going to get back at him for making me watch the movie saw, I suddenly got a very good idea on how to get revenge.

I sat up a little bit and Eli moved off of me "Are you okay?" He asked confused that I moved.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said getting up.

"Where are you going?"

"_we_" I corrected him and raised my eyebrows suggestively "are going to my room."

"Are you tired or something?" He asked looking at the clock hanging on the wall, It read 3:30 pm

I grabbed his hand and pulled him off the couch and headed for the stairs that lead to my room. "Nope." I answered his question, popping the letter _P_

He followed me up the stairs, I could tell he was confused. "What are we doing then?"

"You'll see."

He went silent after I said that, I could tell the wheels were spinning in his head, he was probably trying to figure out a rational reason as to why I would go to my room-with him-when I wasn't even tired, but I could also tell that somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew exactly what my intentions were for leading him up the stair case and into my room.

I tried to hold back a smile as we approached my bedroom door.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello,

Did you like the last chapter?

I hope so. But in my opinion I really like this chapter, I had so so so much fun writing it.

And I would love if you read it and reviewed.

Disclaimer: I don't own degrassi, if I did Eli being in my room would be for many other reasons (;

So enjoy and review, it would make my day, well morning since its already 2am. But you get the point.

Read on grasshoppers.

Billions of buckets of love,

Emma.

* * *

I smiled as I walked into my room, and stopped in front of my bed before I turned to him with an evil grin.

"Clare?" He asked, looking confused.

"Yes?" I asked putting my hands on his shoulders and lightly pushing him onto the bed.

"What are you-" I cut him off by pressing my lips to his.

He stiffened at first, then kissed me back.

I pressed myself closer to him, moving my hands to his hair and his moved to my waist, and I resumed kissing him, when I needed to breakaway for air I moved my hands to the bottom of his shirt and lightly pushed his shirt up, I moved down further and left feather light kisses down his stomach, I realized he had nice abs and internally kicked myself, he was making this much harder for me than it should be, I trailed kisses down his stomach until I got to the top of his pants, I left a small kiss right above his belt and got up.

"Oh, I almost forgot." I said sitting up and grabbing my remote from the nightstand "Twilights on TV."

Eli blinked a couple of times in shock, and turned to me. "Was this your revenge, blue eyes?"

I laughed "maybe, maybe not."

"Well," He said putting his arms around my waist and pulling me up to the spot next to him. "I don't understand how it could be revenge if I enjoyed it."

I smiled and turned to look at him. "Its revenge because you wish I would have gone further."

He smirked "I cant argue with that."

I smiled a huge, triumphant smile, I finally got revenge on Eli, although I cant really say it was revenge, because I enjoyed it too.

"Well, If you don't mind, I would like to watch my favorite movie."

Eli rolled his eyes "Are you serious Clare? Your favorite movie involves a vampire and a human falling in love? And don't forget the vampire has to fight the urge to kill to kill her when ever hes around her and to make matters worse the vampire isn't even scary. "

"Who says a vampire has to be scary?"

"Dracula would be pissed if he found out they were making decedents' of him fall in love with humans, and since when does a vampire have to look sexy?"

"You think Edward is sexy?" I laughed.

"No, but every teenage girl does, including my girlfriend."

I laughed "I don't just find him sexy, I also think-from what it looks like-he is the best kisser ever."

"Whatever." He mumbled.

"Eli, are you seriously jealous? I'm never going to even meet him, get a grip."

"I'm not jealous, I just cant believe that you think he is the best kisser ever, honestly" he said gesturing to himself with his hands "Kissing me is like complete bliss."

I shrugged and continued to watch the movie.

"Alright" He said grabbing the remote and turning off the TV.

I looked at him confused, I was about to ask him why he paused the TV when he suddenly put his hand on my right cheek and softly crushed his lips to mine.

"Is Edward still the best kisser?" He asked.

I tried not to laugh. "Yep."

"Well then." He replied and brushed the hair out of my eyes before trailing his fingertips lightly from my neck to my shoulders, my shoulders to my torso, and my torso to my waist and gently wrapped his arms around me.

He leaned in again, but this time he kissed my cheek first, slowly he made his way to my lips and left a soft kiss on my top lip and then my bottom lip, he pulled back and I thought he was done, but he moved one of his hands to gently cup my cheek and pushed me down on the bed, his lips were on mine again, but it was different there was so much more passion in this kiss then there was in the hundreds of others we shared. I locked my arms around his neck and he pressed himself closer to me, if that was even possible, and with one final feather light brush against my lips he moved off of me and sat against my headboard.

I tried to get my breathing back to normal, I was sure I sounded like I was dyeing and my heart rate increased erratically, it was quiet for a moment, we were both a little shocked.

"So…Do you still think that sparkly vampire is the best kisser ever? "

I laughed "Leave it to you to ruin the moment."

"Would you like to repeat the moment?"

"That's tempting, but I don't think my heart could handle it."

"You never answered my question."

"Well, I didn't feel the need to. I thought the answer was pretty obvious."

He turned to me and smirked "Are you implying that I am the best kisser ever?"

"I'm saying that you are the best kisser in the history of the best kissers ever."

"Wow. I'm that amazing."

"Is it necessary to be so smug?"

"No, but it fuels my ego."

"What doesn't." I mumbled, I turned the TV back on to finish watching my favorite movie, but when I looked at the screen the ending credits were playing.

I turned to glare at Eli and tried to make my voice angry "You made me miss the rest of twilight!"

"Whatever, you didn't pull away when I kissed you, its your fault." He retorted topping it off with his signature smirk.

"Well, you turned off my TV and it was hard to say no when you were that close."

"Clare, You would much rather kiss me than watch twilight. don't deny it."

"That _is_ true. But you owe me, you made me miss my favorite scene in the whole movie."

"What would you like?" He asked leaning towards me.

I smiled and kissed him "I don't know, but kissing you _isn't _it."

"Ouch!" He said clutching his shirt where his heart is "My heart, Clare, Its broken."

I rolled my eyes "I figured out how you can make it up to me."

"Hm" He said raising an eyebrow "Does it involve my lips on yours?"

"Nope."

"I don't think I'm interested then." He said smirking and crossing his arms over his chest.

I sighed "Please, It will be fun. I promise."

"Tell me first, then I'll consider it."

"Okay." I said getting up and walking over to my ipod dock that was also a stereo.

"What are you doing?" He asked, I heard the creaking of the bed signaling that someone got up, and he walked over to me.

I grabbed my ipod and put it on shuffle so a random song would play and sat it back on the dock so it could play out loud.

"You want to listen to music?" He asked, confusion gracing his features.

I took a deep breath and turned to look him in the eyes. "I…I want to slow dance with you."

I thought he was going to laugh at me or make some sarcastic remark, but he just stared at me for a few seconds with a thoughtful glint to his eyes.

"That's what you want, a dance?" He asked.

"Well, You don't have to, but yes, that's what I want."

"Hm" He said and his facial expression changed to one of deep thought. "Okay, I will dance with you on one condition." He said after a few seconds of silence.

"What's your condition?" I asked cautiously.

"I get to pick the song." He said pulling his Ipod out of his pocket.

"What! No way, I don't want the song playing on our first dance to sound like someone screaming about how they hate life." I shook my head.

He ignored my jab and laughed "Its not I promise."

I sighed "Fine."

"Thank You." He said as he scrolled through the songs on his ipod, He smiled when he found the song he was looking for.

He sat his ipod on the dock and pressed play.

A song I haven't heard before came on. It was surprisingly soft and a woman was singing.

Eli stepped closer to me and reached out to lock the fingers of his left hand with the fingers of my right, his other hand benevolently gripped my waist and he pulled me closer, I put my free arm on his shoulder gingerly, as we turned in small circles I focused on the lyrics.

_When darkness falls upon your heart and soul._

_I'll be the light that shines for you._

_ When you forget how beautiful you are,_

_ I'll be there to remind you. _

_When you can't find your way,_

_ I'll find my way to you._

_ When troubles come around,_

_ I will come to you. _

It was beautiful, but what I didn't get was how did Eli know about this song.

"Eli?" I asked looking up at him.

"Yes?"

"How did you find this song?"

He smirked. "The other day my mom was cleaning around the house and she had soft music playing, well I heard this song and it made me think of us, so I downloaded it on my ipod so I could play it for you."

I smiled as he twirled me and brought me back into his embrace

_I'll be your shoulder when you need someone to lean on. _

_Be your shelter._

_ When you need someone to see you through. _

_I'll be there to carry you._

_ I'll be there._

_ I'll be the rock that will be strong for you. _

_The one that will hold on to you. _

_When you feel that rain falling down. _

_When there's nobody else around._

_ I'll be. _

"It's really beautiful." I said as I laid my head on his chest.

"I thought you would like it."

_And when you're there with no one to hold. _

_I'll be the arms that reach for you._

_ And when you feel your faith is running low._

_ I'll be there to believe in all you find are lies._

_ I'll be the truth you need._

_ When you need someone to run to . _

_You can run to me _

We moved around in small circles, and Eli twirled me once more.

_I'll be the sun. _

_When your heart's filled with rain._

_ I'll be the one. _

_To chase the rain away. _

As the song came to an end he released my hand and moved his arms to wrap around me and kissed my forehead before he tucked my head under his chin and held me tighter.

"I love you." He whispered gently.

"I love you too."

_I'll be._

_

* * *

_

Gosh, that chapter was just soooo fluffy wasnt it? well, who the hell cares, I love fluff._  
_

Soooooo,Did you like it?

Tell me in a review please.

Andddd, I just want to make something clear. The next chapter will be right after Clare and Eli share their first slow dance, it wont be the next day or anything, I just decided this was a really good place to end this chapter, so look forward to at least 2 more chapters to this story.

If you review I will buy you a hearse, and as a bonus there will be your very own personal Eli included!

Now tell me, is that an offer you can refuse?

didn't think so.

Hit that button, you know you want to(:

vvvvvv


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own degrassi.

We were standing in the middle of my room, In a warm embrace in complete silence, I had nothing to say because I was beyond happy that I finally got to have my first dance with Eli.

"Are you hungry?" Eli asked.

He must of heard my tummy grumbling.

I broke away from our embrace and smiled. "Yeah, A little bit."

"What do you feel like eating?"

"I don't know, Lets go see what's in my kitchen." I said grabbing his hand as I led him downstairs into the kitchen.

I started looking through my fridge and I could see out of the corner of my eye Eli was looking through one of my cabinets.

I grabbed last nights left over meat loaf and sat it on the counter. I was about to go to the cupboard and get two plates when I heard Eli laughing.

"What?" I asked walking over to him.

He held up a can of Dora chicken noodle soup. "Really Clare? Dora soup." He laughed again.

I felt my cheeks turn red. "I didn't pick it out, My mom bought it cause it was on sale."

He rolled his eyes and amusement lit up his sparkling green orbs. "Don't worry, If you like Dora and don't want anyone to know, your secret is safe with me."

I glared at him and was about to respond when the phone rang I jumped a little and quickly ran over to the table the phone was on.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Clare?" I heard my mothers soft voice from the other end of the line.

"Oh, uhm, hi mom." I started to panic a little, what if she some how knew Eli was in our house.

"Hi sweety, How is everything?"

"Good. I was just about to heat up some meat loaf and read twilight."

I looked over at Eli and he had a hand over his mouth muffling his laughter, I rolled my eyes.

"Oh okay, Well make sure you remember to lock the doors and turn off the porch light before you go to bed."

I smiled. "I wont mom, how are things with you and dad?"

"Great, Were having a lot of fun. I'll call you tomorrow before we leave."

"Alright."

"Bye Clare, I love you."

"I love you too. Bye."

I hung up the phone and walked back over to the kitchen where Eli was still standing.

"Clare, Relax." He said putting his arms around my waist and pulling me close to him.

"I am." I lied, I was freaking out. My parents were out having a good time, and totally oblivious to the fact that their daughter had a boy in their house while they were not home.

"No your not. Your about to bite your lip off." He said as he lightly touched his thumb to my bottom lip.

I hadn't even realized I had been gnawing on my lip for the past few minutes and stopped.

"Okay, Maybe I'm not. Its just that I kind of feel like a bad person."

He looked confused and laughed. "How could _you _ever be a bad person?"

I ignored his insult and continued. "Its just that my parents trust me, And I'm totally going against their rules by having you stay the night."

His lips twisted up into a smile. "Clare, If you think about it, There's nothing to feel bad about, What are we doing that's so wrong?"

I pursed my lips and tried to think of a good argument but I had nothing, There really wasn't anything wrong with us being home alone together. "I guess your right."

"Aren't I always?" He mused.

I laughed. "No, your just too smug."

"Actually, Clare bear, Its called confidence."

I rolled my eyes, I hated when he called me that. "Will you please stop calling me that?"

"Of course I will, _Silvia Plath._"

I smiled, He was always finding a way to get under my skin, I either wanted to kiss him or hit him over the head with a brick, usually it was both.

"Alright." I said walking over to the meat loaf. "Would you like some meat loaf Ted Hughes?"

"Loafed meat? Sounds delicious."

I laughed. "Of course it is, _I _made it."

I walked over to the microwave and put the two plates of meat loaf in and set the timer. I turned around and I ran right into Eli, I didn't realize he was so close and he caught me right before my head hit the counter behind me.

"Clare." He sighed putting his arms around me. "What _am_ I going to do with you?"

He was too close for me to think properly, I blinked rapidly. "I, Uhm, I don't know. Your too close for me to think straight." My jaw dropped, Did I just say that out loud? Oh my god-excuse me lord-gosh, He pulled back to look at me, confusion being his dominant feature. I started to get nervous until the microwave beeped and I was saved, or so I thought.

I turned around to get the meat loaf out of the microwave, I reached up to open the microwave door when Eli lightly grabbed my wrist and spun me around so I was facing him.

"What do you mean _I was too_ _close for you to think straight?_" He dead panned.

I started unconsciously gnawing on my bottom lip again while I racked my brain for a non humiliating answer.

"Your biting your lip? You only do that when your nervous. Hmm."

I instantly stopped biting my lip. "Its just that you were closer than I thought you were, That's all."

He bent his head down lower so he could look me straight in the eyes. I thought he was going to let it go but he suddenly stepped forward with a wicked glint in his eyes, and I took a step back.

"Clare, Do I give you butterflies?" He asked with a devilish grin.

"No." I hesitated "You were just too close, I already told you."

He stepped closer again, and just like last time I stepped back, except this time I backed right into the counter. Dammit. "You're a horrible liar _Plath_."

I thought for a second and in the spur of the moment I tried to turn so I could escape but he put both hands on either side of the counter trapping me between his arms.

"All you have to do is answer the question, Then I'll let you go."

I glared at him for a moment and exhaled loudly in irritation. "Okay, Yes, You give me butterflies, Tons and tons of butterflies, and when you kiss me its like a butterfly volcano erupts in my stomach. Happy, _Hughes_?" By the time I was done talking my cheeks were hot and probably redder than a tomato.

He chuckled softly. "Extremely." and leaned in to lightly press his lips to mine.

"Did a butterfly volcano erupt?" He asked with a smug smile.

I glared at him and pursed my lips before answering. "Nope."

He shook his head and leaned in again making the kiss a little longer than the last.

"What about now?" He asked.

I laughed. "Yeah."

"How bad was it?"

"Almost as bad as when Mount Saint Helens erupted."

"Wow." He made his eyes widen in fake shock. "If Mount Saint Helens erupts when I kiss you that lightly I can only imagine what will happen when I do this."

"Wh-" I started to ask but was immediately cut off by Eli pushing me against the counter, kissing me again. He didn't stop until I pulled away for air.

He raised an eyebrow. "What happened then?"

"Well…My heart skipped a few beats." I said breathlessly as I put a hand over my heart, Eli's face had the most irritating expression, It was both smug and devilish, I was having one of those I-want-to-hit-him-with-a-brick moments.

"Are you done humiliating me? Cause I would like to get our dinner out of the microwave."

"Yeah, Just one more thing."

I groaned. "Okay, get it over with."

He leaned in and whispered in my ear. "You give me butterflies too."

I looked up at him. "I do?"

He nodded.

It was my turn to have a smug smile. "That's weird. I wouldn't think of you as someone that got butterflies."

"I didn't think so either, Until I met you."

"You know, Eli. That's pretty cheesy."

"I know, I wasn't cheesy until I met you either."

"When did I start giving you butterflies?" I asked him, Taking the meatloaf out of the microwave and sitting the plates on the kitchen table. I pulled out a chair to sit in and he did the same.

"Well, When I first met you I had this weird feeling in my stomach like I was going to puke rainbows or something."

I laughed. "Sorry, But I have no idea what that feeling is called."

He was quiet for a few seconds and his features softened. "I believe its called _love._"

I couldn't help but smile, a huge, happy smile.

"What did you do after you found out that I gave you butterflies?" I asked softly.

"I didn't know it was butterflies till the second time I saw you, At first I thought I was like getting sick or something, Then Ms. Dawes assigned us as English partners and we skipped school, and the whole time my palms were all sweaty and I couldn't think straight."

I smiled at the memory, I had the same problem. "Can you think straight now?"

"Yes, its gotten a lot easier to function around you over time." He said with sarcasm.

I continued eating my meatloaf, but a question I wanted to ask Eli was constantly running through my head and curiosity got the best of me.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked nervously.

His brow furrowed at my tone. "Yeah…Why do you look so nervous?"

"It's just might be hard for you to answer…"

"Just ask me, If I cant answer it, I wont."

I took a deep breath. "What was Julia like?" I asked cautiously. I stared at his face for a moment, Waiting for his features to sadden, but they didn't a small smile formed on his lips.

"Well." He sighed. "She was stubborn, smart, and nothing could make her unhappy, I never saw her without a smile on her face. "

I smiled. "What did she look like?"

"She liked to wear bright clothes, She was pretty short, She had green eyes, And She had long black hair, she hated when I moved her hair out of her face." He chuckled.

"Thank you for telling me about her."

"Your welcome, It's easier to talk about her now, It used to be hard to even think her about her."

The smile I had instantly fell.

"Clare." He whispered, And cupped my cheek with his hand. "I didn't mean to make you sad, Do you know why its easier for me to talk about her now?"

I looked at him confused and nodded.

"I found you, I never thought I would find someone that I could love again, But I did, And I'm happy."

I put my hand over his hand that was on my cheek. "When did you find out you loved her?"

"Well, I'm not sure, Sometime after I met her, I never actually told her I loved her, She knew I did, But I never told her."

"Why?"

He took a deep breath, And thought for a moment. "I think the way we loved each other was different, It was more like we were friends that thought we belonged together but actually didn't, I think we probably would have ended up just being friends eventually."

"Oh, Was she your best friend before you became a couple?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"Is that all you wanted to ask me?"

"No, But if the questions bother you, Don't answer them, okay?"

"They wont bother me, Shoot."

"Why do you write to her?"

He smiled. "When she died, It was so unexpected, I didn't get to tell her the things I wanted to, So I started writing to her, I don't write everyday anymore, Usually just once or twice a week, But it just helps me, I guess."

"What do you write to her about?"

"Well, For a while I would just tell her about my day and how much I missed her, Then I met you and suddenly everything I wrote about involved you."

I laughed. "What do you say about me?"

He laughed. "Everything, I tell her about how stubborn you are, Your smile, Your eyes, How much fun we have together, How you hate getting grades lower than an A, And that I've never been happier."

"Never?" I asked with a slight smile.

"Never." He reassured me.

I got up and put my plate in the dishwasher and Eli did the same.

"What now?" I asked.

"Uh, Another movie?"

"Sure, But this time, I'm picking it."

"Fine, Nothing sappy."

I smiled to myself as I walked over to the DVD shelf and grabbed a movie, I popped it into the DVD player and sat down on the couch.

Eli sat down, put his arm around me and pulled me closer and waited patiently for the movie to begin, When he saw the beginning of the movie he looked down at me.

"Oh." He said quietly.

"What? "

"This really isn't a sappy movie."

"You've seen it?" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah, Its pretty good." He said casually and returned his attention to the TV.

"Really?" I asked skeptically, I wanted to make sure he wasn't just making fun of me "What is the name of it?"

"P.S. I love you." He said in an obvious tone.

My eyes widened. "I cant believe you've seen this."

"Why not?" He laughed.

"Your favorite movie is _saw…_I put on a totally sad and romantic movie and you casually say you've seen it and not only that, but you think its good?"

"Just because my favorite movie is saw doesn't mean I cant like other movies."

"That's true, But I never thought _you _would be someone that liked a movie like this."

"How could I not? Her husband dies and while on his death bed he plans out his wife's future to help her move on and be happy again."

"Did you cry when you first saw it?"

"No." He laughed.

"Oh."

"Is it really that weird to you?"

"No, I guess not. It just was kind of a shocker."

"Wow, I can shock you and give you butterflies, All in the same night?

I laughed. "Does this mean we can watch more sappy movies together now?"

"No way."

"Why?"

"First of all, This isn't a sappy movie, and second, I don't want you to have the option of making me watch the notebook."

"What about Romeo and Juliet?"

He pursed his lips. "I guess that's okay, I like Shakespeare."

"Good. So on our next sleep over were watching Romeo and Juliet instead of Saw two."

"Whatever you say Plath."

"Can I ask you another question about Julia?" I asked after a few minutes of watching the movie.

"Sure." He adjusted his position so he was looking at me.

"Okay." I took a deep breath again. "Did you ever…" I started.

He raised an eye brow. "Did we ever what?"

I exhaled irritably, It would be so much easier if he would just catch on, I'm so afraid of asking this question, What if I don't like the answer? But its been going through my head all day. "Did you ever…have…sex?" I whispered the last part.

His eyes widened a little bit and his brow furrowed. "Uh…"

My palms started sweating and I started panicking, oh my god, they have. "You Don't have to answer that." I said taking in a shaky breath. I know it was stupid to panic if he wasn't a virgin, It shouldn't be a big deal.

"No, It's not that I don't want to answer it." He laughed. "its just not a question I thought you would ask."

"Oh." I smiled. patiently, waiting for him to continue.

"No, We didn't."

"Never?" I asked.

He reached forward to put his arms around my waist and pulled me close. "Never." He whispered in my ear.

I tried to hold back a smile. "Oh."

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curious…"

"Hmm. Have you ever?"

My eyes widened in shock. "Of course not, I have a purity ring."

"Oh yes." He said twirling my purity ring around my finger. "Pure hearts wait."

"Yeah." I said nervously.

"Why are you acting so nervous?"

"I have no idea. Its just weird talking about this kind of stuff with you."

His expression changed to fake shock "Why?" he asked leaning closer "Does Clare bear have impure thoughts?"

"No, I don't." I said, taking note that he was too close for me to think straight, he was definitely taking advantage of the affect he had on me, I looked around suddenly finding the coffee table interesting.

"I don't believe you."

I rolled my eyes and looked up to glare at him. "Find. Don't believe me. It doesn't matter."

"Yeah, It does, I'm curious."

"Ugh, Eli. We are not having this conversation."

"Fine." He stated holding his hands up in surrender.

"Thank you." I said before looking at the clock, It read 12:40.

"I'm getting tired." I said to Eli as I got up.

"Do you want to go to bed?"

"Yeah, kind of, and I'm dying to know what your pajamas look like." I said grabbing his hand and pulling him off the couch.

"Seriously?" He laughed. "What do you _think _they look like?"

I started walking towards the stairs with him. "Uhm, I don't know, You could prove me wrong about the whole goth guy thing and they could be sponge bob."

He started laughing again. "Well, I hate to burst your bubble, But I just wear sweats and a t-shirt.."

"Oh." I said with a frown on my face.

"Disappointed?"

"Yeah, A little."

"What do you wear as pajamas?"

"Do you have any guesses?" I asked opening my bedroom door and letting go of his hand so I could go to my dresser.

"No, I think I will just wait and see."

"Okay." I dug through my pajama drawer till I found my silky pajamas that had were white and had little black hearts all over them.

"I'll be right back." I said walking towards the bathroom.

"Hurry." He said laying on my bed.

I rolled my eyes. "I will be so fast you wont even realize I changed."

I quietly closed the bathroom door and got dressed I brushed my teeth and ran a comb through my hair before I went back to my room. I went in and Eli was still laying in the same spot looking up at the ceiling, except this time he had his sweats and a t-shirt on. How did he know I wouldn't come in on him changing. I tried to get the image of that happening out of my head as I walked over to him. I internally groaned. He looked even cuter in sweats, it was so un Eli like. But at the same time it suits him.

He moved his arm so I could lay down next to him. "How did you change so fast? What if I walked in."

"Well, that would have been weird, But I know that would have never happened."

"How so?" I asked.

He turned on his side and lightly put his arm around me, resting his hand on the small of my back. "Because, Whenever girls go into the bathroom they take an unnecessary amount of time, they have to re do their makeup, or brush their hair. Seriously, You guys even go in together. It's so weird."

"Sorry, Its where we gossip and make ourselves look good."

"Who do you have to look good for?"

I gave him a knowing look. "I don't know, Our boyfriends, Everyone."

"Why? You look beautiful no matter what."

"That's pretty cheesy." I said cuddling into his chest.

"Cheesy? maybe. True? One hundred percent."

I smiled into his shirt. "Thanks."

"Your welcome." He murmured, softly stroking my hair.

This made my eye lids heavy and I started to doze off, But before I could fall asleep, I remembered something.

"Eli?" I asked

"Yeah?"

"I love you." for the first time, I was the one to say it first.

I looked up at him and he smiled. "Good, Cause _I _love _you._" He said kissing my forehead.

My heart beat a little faster at the softness in his words.

I closed my eyes again and nestled back into his chest as his arms tightened around me, And in that moment it was perfect, I could hear the crickets outside, Eli's quiet breathing, and the aura was peaceful. I smiled softly before letting the night take over...


End file.
